


A Shaman and her Beast

by Tenebriiz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebriiz/pseuds/Tenebriiz
Relationships: Revenant & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 1





	A Shaman and her Beast

Jej Wojownik przybył do niej wiosną. Wrócił wraz ze swym zwycięskim klanem. Był pełen szyku i dumy. Jego drapieżny wzrok przeszywał całe jej ciało. Nosił hełm wyrzeźbiony z czaszki i rogów, a z jego pleców powiewał płaszcz z ciemnego futra Wielkiej Bestii. Dwa identyczne topory przecinały się, przytroczone do jego pasa. 

Była Szamanką, córką Najwyższego Wodza. Jej obowiązkiem było wykorzystywanie magii do dbania o zdrowie i morale swego ludu. Niejednokrotnie myślała nad tym, że walczył zbyt nieroztropnie i porywczo, tylko po to, aby znowu ją zobaczyć. Miała całkowitą rację. Dzięki temu mogli się poznać. Dzięki temu mogli się pokochać.

Letni czas rozkwitał w ich zakazaną miłość, owocując najlepszym czasem w jej życiu. Żadna muzyka nie mogła równać się z dźwiękiem, który wydawały jego usta, podczas wymawiania jej imienia. Żadna chwila odpoczynku nie mogła być taka sama bez otaczających ją jego ramion i bijącego od niego ciepła. Nikt inny nie mógł już zdobyć jej serca, tak samo jak nikt nie był w stanie przejąć jego. Niestety, tak szybko jak Wojownik zawitał w jej życiu, tak samo szybko został jej odebrany. 

Jej ojciec nie godził się na mężczyznę w jej życiu. Była świętością, której nikt nie mógł dotknąć. Nikt nie był godzien Szamanki ludu. Nikt nie miał prawa się do niej zbliżyć, a łamiąc zakaz, skazywał się na śmierć. To był koniec lata. Ten dzień, gdy zabrali jej Wojownika do lasu. Ten dzień, gdy został zdradzony i zabity pośród drzew. To w tym lesie odnalazła jego ciało, obfite w okaleczenia i złamania, zalane zaschniętą już szkarłatną krwią. 

Po kryjomu, bez wiedzy swego ojca, nauczyła się czarnej magii. Chciała sprowadzić go z powrotem, przywrócić życie swojemu Wojownikowi. Jedyne czego potrzebowała, to ofiar. Kto mógł być lepszy niż zdrajcy, którzy przyczynili się do jego śmierci? Plan, który wymyśliła był idealny. Zwabiała ich obietnicami oddania swego ciała, a zdrajcy, mimo zakazów Wodza, nie mogli się jej oprzeć. 

Głęboko w środku lasu, przy blasku krwawego księżyca, poderżnęła ich nagie, delikatne gardła. Potrzebowała już tylko jednego. Biegła w akompaniamencie krzyku Banshee, wciągając ojca coraz to głębiej w las. Zanim z jego gardła wydobył się okrzyk przerażenia na widok martwych ciał, topory jej Wojownika tkwiły już głęboko w jego plecach. 

Z krwi wszystkich ofiar narysowała na ziemi krąg. Z imion nadanych przez ich matki dokończyła zaklęcie. Z ich dusz jej wojownik mógł się odrodzić. Czuła jak jego paszcza delikatnie dotyka jej twarzy. Czuła jego ciepły oddech na swojej nagiej szyi. Jego długa, szponiasta dłoń spoczęła na jej udzie, zaciskając się na jej delikatnej skórze. Powoli sięgnęła ręką, chcąc dotknąć jego twarzy, jego paszczy.

Już nigdy dłużej nie był jej Wojownikiem. Teraz był... jej Bestią.


End file.
